warhammer_40000_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SPEES ENCLAVE
Timeline 800 500.M25 An experimental super vessel, the Exclave is approved for production by the highest scientific authorities on Earth. The Dyson Sphere shaped craft will house an array of stacked quantum computers using Warp funneled optical-laser processing to run algorithms faster than light: a computer that derives answers before there are even questions. Construction begins using shipyards across twenty different star systems throughout the Halo Zone. 825 125.M25 As construction continues the scope of the project increases, the Exclave becomes a popular test bed and proving grounds for the bleeding edge of science and technology. First and foremost, breakthroughs in the reverse engineering of ancient xenotechnology allow human engineers to use Warp-architecture to manufacture hypercubes. Integration of this hypercube technology within the interior of the Exclave becomes a high priority objective. 845 332.M25 Despite missing some of the goalpost deadlines, the budget for the Exclave is increased by 150%. Additional experimental technologies continue to be added to the project by legislators courting the favor of assorted universities and corporations within their constituencies, in what would be the first of several amendments to the mission statement. Breakthroughs in hypercube technology make the access of even more dimensions possible: the tesseract is upgraded to a hexeract. A biotechnology firm is awarded a grant to outfit the crew with experimental DNA computers, merging a biologically derived AI with the natural intelligence of the human workers, creating a hive mind (which is only active during working hours, per newly drafted safety regulations). 845 340.M25 On site scientists link the Bio-AI with the Quantum Stack’s Warp processing, creating a precognitive hivemind that improves project efficiency by 825%. 850 001.M25 All original project goals, along with all the additional goals from the first through fifth amendments are completed. The remaining project goals are on track to be completed ahead of schedule. Concerns about the nature of the precognitive hivemind lead to civil unrest throughout multiple systems. 870 001.M25 Ever more exotic technologies are applied and or stored upon the Exclave including and by no means limited to: an entropy accelerator cannon capable of destroying planets in a single concentrated beam burst, a comprehensive library of Standard Template Constructs (including an STC capable of producing any other STC), and psychic field suppression generators. 999 999.M25 Upon reviewing galaxy-wide statistics and polling data, as well as the projections of the hivemind, the executive officers of the Exclave make the decision to order the staff into stasis pods and plot a course beyond the edge of the galaxy. They plan to wait out the coming Dark Age and rebuild human civilization sometime within the next 20,000 years. They falsify their reports to the home office, claiming to be testing the dark matter mining equipment. Offensive Capabilities Paramilitary Forces President Naswar Taskasaplidis The duly elected leader of the Remnants of Solitude was chosen meritoriously by the Hive Mind for his unequaled psychic power. Because the conventional scale based on the Greek letter designations fails to adequately convey his power level, his classification is Zeml'ja from the Sanskrit alphabet, representing a 25.55x1067 increase from the top tier of Alpha Plus. He wears a suit comprised of the captured energy of pulsars woven in place by quantum foam strands: this contains the enneract level hypercube which contains the captured Chaos God Malice, whom Naswar has enslaved to draw additional power. The elite assault infantry of the Remnants of Solitude are of course, the Peshmerga. Each of these soldiers is outfitted in the MK V “Hussar” pattern Power Armor, a highly streamlined suit comprised of plates of a micron thin layer of gravity shielded neutron star material in between a muscle-like weave of adamantium nanotubes with an exterior ceramite casing. Though this arrangement would provide impressive protection on its own, it is only the housing for the on board power plant for the integrated void shielding, powered by dark matter fuel. The Hussar armor lives up to its name, utilizing anti-gravity spines allowing the wearer to fulfill a cavalry role. Every Peshmerga is equipped with a Psoglav which appears to be a Peshmerga scaled submachine combustion gun. However it is actually a miniature battery of teleportation matrixes arranged in a rotary fashion within the rifle. When the trigger is pulled it signals a cloaked support vessel in an adjacent dimension which fires the bullets and simultaneously teleports them so as to appear from the barrel of the Psoglav. Mission specific teleportation matrix barrels are available for a wide variety of combat scenarios, a typical arrangement is a barrel that supports the simultaneous firing of 20 mm adamantium sheathes containing magnetically sealed plasma bolts that are released upon impact, along with mono-flechettes that employ technology that has a superficial resemblance to that used by Imperial power weapons, but miniaturized to such a point that nanoassemblers are required to create each round. The standard sidearm of the Peshmerga is the fully automatic .950 caliber Dantalion Combustion Weapon. It supports an infinitely variable array of ammunition, but the standard round consists of a mysterious alloy slug of adamantium and polonium-210 containing a shaped antimatter charge. For melee combat purposes, the Peshmerga wield Ancestroscythes, radiant blades of chrono-impossiforce that cut so deep that the victim's entire bloodline feels it. Obviously, this is especially crippling against Space Marines, who share geneseed. A successful attack with an Ancestroscythe against an Astartes could potentially cause multiple chapters to be rendered insensate with agony. Every Peshmerga, man or woman was previously a human being, rebuilt cell by cell and integrated with advanced cybernetics reverse engineered from Eldar schematics surreptitiously copied from the Black Library’s archives by their contact, Lazarus Stygian (schematics that no contemporary Eldar could ever understand). Between missions they are held in stasis where they undergo virtual drills and training through subliminal signals broadcast by the hivemind. The Peshmerga utilize ancient recordings of death metal in their training, finding the aggressive music helps in learning to regulate their own brain chemistry, making them completely fearless and collected at all times. All in all, the people of the galaxy are destined to learn that the Peshmerga are the true elite soldiers, for each one of them is the equal of an entire Battle Company of Space Marines. Intelligence Agents The Office of Intelligence agents employed by the Remnants of Solitude, known as the Vrykolakas, are absolutely the best trained and best equipped infiltrators, assassins, and saboteurs in the galaxy, bar none. They look at the Temples of the Officio Assassinorum (whom they have infiltrated at every level) with the same kind of paternalistic amusement that a caregiver of the mentally ill would regard their charges attempts at finger painting. The Vrykolakas are perfect social chameleons, able to assume any personality at the drop of a hat, and download skills and personality traits necessary to maintain the deception from the hive mind. Their resemblance to chameleons extends to the physical and karmic levels, as they can alter their appearances and auras (which serves to conceal them from psykers). They have countless tools and gadgets, which are suspended in a bubble of jellied spacetime in an adjacent dimension, keyed to be teleported onto the agent’s body with telepathic commands. These devices are miniaturized, allowing the agent to resize them in the “conjuring” process to suit their needs. They can choose to partially phase themselves into the same dimension they keep their equipment in, which allows them to walk through solid objects. Lab grown, designer glands produce neurochemicals that replicate assorted combat stimulants, painkillers, acidic spittle, mind warping pheromones, and a provide a destructive suicide option of last resort: a mutagenic, acidic napalm that causes a Vrykolakas to instantly die, dissolve, and explode with the force of 20 kilotons of TNT spreading deadly corrosive jelly that causes things to burn and dissolve. Fleet The flagship of the Remnants is quite naturally, the Exclave. It's most powerful gun is the Entropy Accelerator, a beam which can annihilate a world with a sustained shot. This weapon requires great executive oversight, as its use hastens the heat death of the universe. The main weapons are more conventional: antimatter torpedoes (typically the length of an Emperor-class Warship), lances of dark energy, Gatling macrocannons, etc. Projects Earth II Upon emerging from stasis in the 41st millennium, the Remnants of Solitude were disgusted at the sight of the depleted, moribund planet Earth. They resolved to create a suitable replacement within the Exclave’s hypercube interior. They initially built the replacement Earth to resemble an early modern, pre-industrial 20th Century Earth and its classic arrangement of continents, but there was a consensus within the hivemind calling for a more temperate African continent. This necessitated glacial adjustment which would fully activate once they’d replaced the planet, seeding the continent with an array of fjords. Astra SelachimorphaEdit Upon their initial forays into astral projection amongst the disquiet anomalous realm of the warp, the Remnants of Solitude discovered super intelligent immaterial beings that assumed a mortal guise of carcharodons to lesser beings. Necronauts of the Afterlife Exploration Corps were the first to commune with the creatures and discern their use as companion animals. Born into the currents of the immaterium, Astra Selachimorpha are highly dangerous warp predators formed from the souls of pure mortals offered redemption by a higher power. Necronauts undergo years of training so that they can swim the warp currents with their allies in a bid to combat the manifestations of the Ruinous Powers from the inside. Category:Archive